Conventionally, as the surface decorative materials for a building material, furniture, or the like, there are various configurations. For example, the patent documents 1 and 2 disclose a so-called thermosetting resin decorative sheet. The decorative sheet is produced by printing a pattern on a titanium paper of about 80 to 120 g/m2 metric grammage with a titanium white pigment mixed; impregnating the same with a uncured material (pre-polymer, monomer) of a thermosetting resin such as a melamine resin and a diallyl phthalate resin; superimposing the impregnated paper onto a phenol resin impregnated paper (core paper), a wood plate, or the like to be the substrate; and heat pressing so as to cross link the impregnation resin and laminating and integrating the all layers. Although its abrasion resistance is insufficient, it is advantageous in that the endurance including the wear resistance, the water resistance, the oil resistance and so on is preferable.
Moreover, the patent documents 3 and 4 disclose a decorative material having a layer configuration comprising a thin paper of about 2 to 30 g/m2 grammage, a pattern layer formed by printing, and a surface protection layer prepared by coating and curing a thermosetting resin paint, to be used in a state bonded on a substrate such as a woody plate. There are a so-called urethane coating paper using a two component curing type urethane resin with a polyol as the principal agent and an isocyanate as the curing agent for the thermosetting resin to provide the surface protection layer thereof, a so-called amino alkyd coating paper using an amino alkyd resin as the thermosetting resin to provide the surface protection layer, or the like.
Since this type of the decorative material is poor in terms of the endurance in general including the abrasion resistance, the wear resistance, the water resistance, and the oil resistance compared with the thermosetting resin decorative sheet; and furthermore, its base material layer is a thin film paper, it has a weaker subsidence resistance compared with the thermosetting resin decorative sheet. That is, in the case a blow or an impact load is applied, when the paper or its base is soft, the base is subsided as well. Moreover, particularly in the case of using as a floor material, subsidence is generated by the local load of a caster.
Moreover, the patent documents 5 to 7 disclose a decorative material having a configuration provided with a surface protection layer produced by providing a pattern layer on a paper, coating an ionizing radiation curing resin paint on the pattern layer and curing, so as to be used on a substrate such as a woody plate by bonding. In these cases, a surface protection layer is formed as a coating film produced by coating an ionizing radiation curing resin paint made of a pre-polymer, a monomer, or the like of an unsaturated polyester resin or a (meth)acrylate based, cross linking and curing by directing an ionizing radiation such as an electron beam and an ultraviolet ray; and thus it is referred to as the so-called ionizing radiation curing resin coating paper.
Since the hard ionizing radiation curing resin is used as the surface protection layer in the decorative material, its abrasion resistance is preferable. Moreover, since curing of the coating film can be finished in a short time (about several seconds or less) by directing the ionizing radiation, the productivity is high. In particular, one disclosed in the patent document 7 has spherical α-almina particles added in the surface protection layer, compared with the thermosetting resin decorative sheet, it has an equivalent or higher abrasion resistance, and a higher wear resistance. However, since the base material layer is a thin film paper, similar to the urethane coating paper, it has weak subsidence resistance and caster resistance compared with the thermosetting resin decorative sheet. Moreover, although the water resistance and the oil resistance of the coating film itself are preferable, in the case once water or oil is permeated into the paper from a pin hole of the coating film or the end face of the coated paper, since the paper itself has weak water resistance and oil resistance, the water resistance and the oil resistance as the coated paper as a whole are insufficient.
As the comprehensive evaluation of the decorative materials mentioned above, the ionizing radiation curing resin coating paper is the best in terms of the surface endurance such as the abrasion resistance. Moreover, the thermosetting resin decorative sheet is the best in terms of the internal endurance such as the subsidence resistance, the water resistance and the oil resistance. Therefore, as the one compensating the advantages and the disadvantages of both of them, those comprising first a thermosetting resin decorative sheet as the base material, and an ionizing radiation curing resin coating paper as the surface layer laminated thereon have been proposed as disclosed in the patent documents 8 and 9. However, since the reaction of the thermosetting resin has been finished in the cured thermosetting resin decorative sheet, even in the case the ionizing radiation curing resin coating paper is laminated thereon, a sufficient bonding property cannot be produced. Moreover, the water resistance and the subsidence resistance are lowered at the paper layer having the absorbing property and the weak strength. Then, a configuration has been provided: placing an ionizing radiation curing resin coating paper on the surface of an uncured thermosetting resin decorative sheet with the paper layer side of the coating paper facing to the thermosetting resin decorative sheet side, heating and pressing by a pressing machine so as to cure the thermosetting resin decorative sheet and to simultaneously bond the ionizing radiation curing resin coating paper, furthermore, permeating the thermosetting resin into the fibers of the paper layer so as to reinforce the bonding property of the both layers by the anchoring effect, reinforce the strength of the paper layer, and seal the water absorbing property.    Patent article 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 26-4540    Patent article 2: JP-B No. 37-6143    Patent article 3.: JP-B No. 49-39166    Patent article 4: JP-B No. 59-1111    Patent article 5: JP-B No. 49-31033    Patent article 6: Japanese patent No. 2,856,862    Patent article 7: Japanese patent No. 2,860,779    Patent article 8: JP-B No. 58-7465    Patent article 9: JP-B No. 5-64104